militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albrecht, Duke of Württemberg
German Empire |serviceyears = |rank = Generalfeldmarschall |commands = German 4th Army (1914–1917) Army Group Albrecht (1917–1918) |battles = World War I Battle of the Ardennes Battle of the Yser Second Battle of Ypres |awards = Austrian Order of the Golden Fleece (1893) Military Merit Cross (1914) Pour le Mérite (1915) | religion = Roman Catholicism }} Albrecht, Duke of Württemberg or Albrecht Herzog von Württemberg (Albrecht Maria Alexander Philipp Joseph von Württemberg, 23 December 1865 – 31 October 1939) was a German Generalfeldmarschall and head of the Royal House of Württemberg. He was a great-great grandson of Frederick II Eugene, Duke of Württemberg. Early life Duke Albrecht was born in Vienna as the eldest child of Duke Philipp of Württembergborn 30 July 1838 in Neuilly-sur-Seine; died 11 October 1917 in Stuttgart. and his wife Archduchess Maria Theresa of Austria,born 15 July 1845 in Vienna; died 8 October 1927 in Tübingen. daughter of Archduke Albert, Duke of Teschen. World War I At the start of World War I, Duke Albrecht commanded the German 4th Army and led them to victory in the Battle of the Ardennes in August 1914. Following this victory, the 4th Army saw action in the First Battle of the Marne before being transferred to Flanders in October, where Duke Albrecht commanded them during the Battle of the Yser. Duke Albrecht also commanded the German forces during the Second Battle of Ypres, where poison gas was used on a large scale for the first time. Duke Albrecht was awarded the Pour le Mérite in August 1915 and was promoted to Generalfeldmarschall in August 1916. The newly formed Army Group Albrecht was placed under his commanded in February 1917 and he was responsible for the southern sector of the Western Front until the Armistice. Post war Duke Albrecht had become heir presumptive to the Kingdom of Württemberg following the death of his father in October 1917, but, following the German Empire's World War I defeat and the abdication of his cousin King William II following the German Revolution, he never succeeded to the throne. He became head of the House of Württemberg on the death of William II on October 2, 1921. Duke Albrecht died at Altshausen Castle on October 29, 1939. His son Duke Philipp Albrecht succeeded him as head of the House of Württemberg. Family Duke Albrecht was married in Vienna on 24 January 1893 to Archduchess Margarete Sophie of Austria,born 13 May 1870 in Artstetten Castle; died 24 August 1902 in Gmunden. a daughter of Archduke Carl Ludwig. They had seven children: *Philipp Albrecht, Duke of Württemberg (1893–1975). *Duke Albrecht Eugen of Württemberg (born 8 January 1895 in Stuttgart; died 24 June 1954 in Schwäbisch Gmünd), who married Princess Nadezhda of Bulgaria (1899–1958), daughter of Tsar Ferdinand I. They had five children. *Duke Carl Alexander of Württemberg (born 12 March 1896 in Stuttgart; died 27 December 1964 in Altshausen), known as "Father Odo". *Duchess Maria Amalia of Württemberg (born 15 August 1897 in Gmunden; died 13 August 1923 in Altshausen), briefly engaged to Crown Prince George of Saxony. *Duchess Maria Theresa of Württemberg (born 16 August 1898 in Stuttgart; died 26 March 1928 in Eibingen). *Duchess Maria Elisabeth of Württemberg (born 12 September 1899 in Potsdam; died 15 April 1900 in Meran.) *Duchess Margarita Maria of Württemberg (born 4 January 1902 in Stuttgart; died 22 April 1945 in Altshausen.) Ancestry Decorations and awards * Knight of the Military Order of Max Joseph * Pour le Mérite (1915) * Military Merit Cross, 1st class (Grand Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin, 1914) * Order of the Golden Fleece (Austria, 1893) Notes References *Albrecht, Duke of Württemberg *Pictures of the children of Albrecht (Archived 2009-10-25) Category:1865 births Category:1939 deaths Category:People from Vienna Category:Field marshals of the German Empire Category:Dukes of Württemberg Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:Pretenders to the throne of Württemberg Category:Grand Crosses of the Military Order of Max Joseph Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Recipients of the Pour le Mérite (military class) Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Cross (Mecklenburg-Schwerin), 1st class Category:Members of the Württembergian Chamber of Lords Category:Military personnel of Württemberg Category:Grand Crosses of the Military Merit Order (Württemberg)